


New In Town

by ChandlersDemon



Series: Roleplays [3]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: AU, Angst, Chandler is a gay mess, Chansaw, Duke is annoying, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Mac is adorable af, Read Note for Explanation!, Veronica is a straight up newbie, mcduke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: "You're really throwing your panties out for the newbie."~"Shut up Heather!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hey Scrunchies! 
> 
> Another roleplay for the series! Think there's one more after this, plenty more to come eventually!   
> I'm honestly really glad to see that people are actually in enjoying reading these because it warms my heart to have all of the nice memories when the roleplays were actually still in session.
> 
> So! As you saw in the tags, this is an AU! Veronica Sawyer is straight up new to Westerburg, new to Ohio, ain't ever been in the school before. She's absolutely new, a freshman as well, and Heather Chandler is about to get all over her little ass. 
> 
> The roles in this are quite simple, 
> 
> Yours Truly: Heather Chandler, Heather McNamara, Heather Duke  
> X: Veronica Sawyer   
> (Note that the person playing Veronica never actually watched the musical or the movie, he simply stepped up and said he would give it a try when I mentioned that Heathers was something I roleplayed. He only ever did it because he thought Heather Chandler was hot and he wanted to fuck her. xD) 
> 
> Thank you guys for sticking around and I'm glad to see all the reads and kudos! 
> 
> ~Carry On!  
> -Chandler

**Heather Chandler**

Walking into school, I pay no mind to those that give me looks of awe. It was how it always had been, stepping into school, and watching the students part way for myself.

I never thought of myself being someone huge, not in high school needless to say, but here I was and I wasn't going to let my own past morals keep me from my fame throughout the halls. 

Watching Duke scowl at a freshman that got too close to McNamara, I let out a small chuckle. 

We were nearly to our lockers, until Duke whipped around and pushed a boy straight to the ground. Fear clear in his eyes as she looked up to the girl clad in green. 

**Heather Duke**

"Watch where you're fucking going!" 

**Heather Chandler**

I could see the pain and anger clear in her eyes as she took McNamara by the hand, frowning as she watched the taller girl rub at her shoulder. 

I had half a nerve to get the jocks on the careless freshman, but my thoughts were elsewhere as I scanned the crowd that had formed in the halls. 

Our entire portion by our lockers had been cleared out, no one stood more than thirty feet from us, giving us more than half the hall from the start our lockers down. 

"Did he hit her?" 

I inquire, opening my locker to get my Calculus notebook out, looking to my left to watch the girl clad in green run her hand through the taller dirty blonde's hair. 

**Heather Duke**

"He pushed her into the wall, Heather. Weren't you paying any attention!?" 

**Heather Chandler**

I could hear the pain in her voice as she fixed the girl's hair here and there, sighing as she looked into her amber eyes. 

"She's fine, is she not?" 

I looked between the two. 

It was in my nature to be the one to hand out tough love in our group.

Hurt or not, it was how we rolled

I didn't get my name by being the softest in our school, I was known for my bitchy personality and my rude demeanor, that's just who I was.

Heather Chandler, the Demon Queen of Westerburg High. 

Your own personal mythic bitch if you will. 


	2. Chapter 2

_ **Heather Chandler** _

_I could hear the pain in her voice as she fixed the girl's hair here and there, sighing as she looked into her amber eyes._

_"She's fine, is she not?"_

_I looked between the two._

_It was in my nature to be the one to hand out tough love in our group._

_Hurt or not, it was how we rolled_

_I didn't get my name by being the softest in our school, I was known for my bitchy personality and my rude demeanor, that's just who I was._

_Heather Chandler, the Demon Queen of Westerburg High._

_Your own personal mythic bitch if you will._

* * *

**Veronica Sawyer**

Yawning off the lost sleep spent on a cram session at 2 AM, I walk through the pesky halls that were filled with a bunch of clamoring footsteps and idle conversations.

Students ran back and forth, books flew overhead and I could've sword I watched a girl get dragged into a closet. 

This school definitely wasn't like my last. More rowdy and a shit ton of interesting people I had yet to meet. 

Turning down the hall, I remember from when I had been with the guide Saturday, I find my locker, paying no mind to how the students parted way, snickering here and there as I reached it. 

I turn to my dark blue metallic locker, with a sigh. 

Just like last time, I fumbled with the combination constantly, it was just one of those things you didn't get on the first try. With more practice, sure, but for now I was stuck with this damn thing. 

I finally managed to twist it hard enough for it to come undone and I reach inside for my Biology textbook. 

**Heather Chandler**

Seeing an unfamiliar sight, I raise a brow at the girl at the edge of the lockers. She was just a few paces away from the rest of the crowd. No one seemed to even notice her and I didn't notice I was gawking until I heard Duke's snicker. 

**Heather Duke**

"Jesus, Heather. Throwing your panties out for the new girl much?" 

**Heather Chandler**

Glaring at her, I hiss out my response, thick with acid as I slam my locker shut. 

"Shut up, Heather!" 

**Heather Duke**

"Sorry, Heather." 

**Heather Chandler**

Watching the girl with intensity, I turn on my heel, clearly not used to the feeling of someone being out of the crowd. I wasn't opposed to this new person, I just wasn't exactly.. I..

**Heather McNamara**

"Heather, are you okay?" 

**Heather Duke**

"I can get her to move." 

**Heather Chandler**

Shaking my head, I walk away, heel in front of heel, my confident walk never faltering as I sway my hips a little more than even I would have liked, noticing only as a few jocks holler. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I learned the lay of the school when I came on a Saturday.

They allowed me to traverse the halls to figure out where I needed to go, but the silence was much more alluring than the horrendous sound of adolescence. That may seem hypocritical, but I don't care. 

The slam of a locker near my vicinity shut me out of my mind, and I can almost hear the halls slowly getting quieter as the clacking of heels draw near. 


	3. Chapter 3

_ **Veronica Sawyer** _

_I learned the lay of the school when I came on a Saturday._

_They allowed me to traverse the halls to figure out where I needed to go, but the silence was much more alluring than the horrendous sound of adolescence. That may seem hypocritical, but I don't care._

_The slam of a locker near my vicinity shut me out of my mind, and I can almost hear the halls slowly getting quieter as the clacking of heels draw near._

* * *

**Heather Chandler**

It wasn't long until I brushed past the girl, my walk brisk as I just tried to get out of the area. I couldn't tell what it was, but my heart was beating quicker than I would have liked it to be and I could hear the snicker from Duke as she more than likely pushed the girl to the floor. 

My eyes went wide as I heard McNamara gasp and I whip around on my heels, the demonic glare I shot the girl clad in green unrealistic and out of a horror movie as I take only a few steps forward until I grabbed the girl's collar, watching her swallow the lump in her throat. 

"What the fuck was that?" 

Throwing the girl to the floor, the gasps that sounded after me were enough to set me off as I heat up rather quickly, watching Mac go to help Duke as I just stood over the new girl, looking down at her, unaware of how she was to react. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I stand back on my to feet, sort of pissed that I was just pushed over out of the blue. 

The sudden action of the other girl, who pushed over my assailant, caught me by surprise. 

The gesture was nice, I guess, but I honestly didn't need someone else's help with someone who has no balls to do that while my guard was up.

I walk past the commotion into a bathroom to check if my outfit got dirty, it'd be a shame if I just spent a good amount of money on an outfit just to get it ruined. 

**Heather Chandler**

I couldn't stop myself, following the girl into the bathroom, shutting the door behind us, telling the two other girls in there to scat. 

Of course they did, leaving us alone. 

It was odd, considering all the emotions that clouded my mind, but I frowned upon seeing the girl examine herself in the mirror. 

I almost froze, unable to muster out any words as I watched her. 

The feelings felt foreign, since when do I care about someone other than my girls? 

"I'm sure your outfit is fine." 

I mutter out, acting as though I had walked in to simply fix myself up. Flattening my hair, fixing my lipstick, the usual, except without the company of the two other girls who were more than likely out in the hall contemplating their choices. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

Not saying a word, the unnecessary treading on my footsteps were a bit annoying, and the privacy was just pointless, it is just a school bathroom.

I look around my collar, seeing that it was slightly creased on some parts, which annoyed me more. 

I'd have the right mind to screw up the chick's neck, but it's the first day and I don't want to find myself in trouble already.

I brush off any dirt that was flaked on random spots, and washed my hands. 

**Heather Chandler**

Not used to the silence that followed my words, I purse my lips, not letting it get to me too much as I say my next words carefully. 

It was the truth, so it's not like saying it was a bad thing, I just wasn't used to keeping the girls from who they pleased to mess with.

"I'll deal with Duke. I get you don't want the help, but in this school you'll need it." 

Saying much more seemed almost pointless as the girls walked into the bathroom. 

Seeing Mac and Duke in the mirror, I try my best, knowing Duke won't try anything, but if this other girl tries something, it might not end all that well.

I just had to hope and pray that somehow she'd be smarter than she looks. No offense to her of course. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

Sighing, I dry my hands, heading for the door with a normal pace. 

The bell was going to ring soon and I needed to make sure I get a decent seat. 

I open the door, making through the hallway while I see smirks on some faces, along with cheeky remarks in some spaced out groups. I was portrayed as weak in front of all of these people, and that's something that will be hard to change. 


	4. Chapter 4

_ **Veronica Sawyer** _

_Sighing, I dry my hands, heading for the door with a normal pace._

_The bell was going to ring soon and I needed to make sure I get a decent seat._

_I open the door, making through the hallway while I see smirks on some faces, along with cheeky remarks in some spaced out groups. I was portrayed as weak in front of all of these people, and that's something that will be hard to change._

* * *

**Heather Chandler**

Eyeing Duke in the mirror, she knew all hell was about to break loose as she opened her moth to say something.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear a goddamn word out of you." 

The girl was quick to snap her mouth shut as my tone dripped with venom. I was pissed.  _Heather Chandler,_ was pissed. The school was in for a goddamn treat if anyone got in my way, so help me god, they'd be laying down for a quick nap. I was never one to get my hands dirty, but in the moment, I was in such a rage, I'm pretty sure I could feel my entire body on fire as I hear Duke's words. 

**Heather Duke**

"She's not even into you, Heather. Wh-" 

**Heather Chandler**

"Did you swallow a brain tumor for breakfast this morning? I said to shut the fuck up." 

Mac rested a hand on my shoulder and for once in my life I pulled away from her touch. She genuinely seemed hurt as I glared at the both of them.

"I don't ever want to see you lay a hand on that girl ever again." 

**Heather Duke**

"You're in over your head, Heather! She's a fucking Freshman!" 

**Heather Chandler**

Glaring at Duke, I just left. Slamming the door behind me as Mac followed after me, leaving Duke in the bathroom alone. 

**Heather McNamara**

"Heather-"

**Heather Chandler**

"Not now, Mac." 

I mutter under my breath, hoping and praying she'd leave me be. She always did, she was too obedient not to. The silence that followed us as we walked to Advanced Calculus was enough to unease me as I took my seat, Mac sitting beside me with a reassuring smile shot my way. It wouldn't be long before Duke walked in, and a part of me just wanted the day to be over already, 

**Veronica Sawyer**

Scribbling down some notes throughout the class, it was the first day and I already wanted to graduate. The foundation of the classes were being eaten away by lectures only a number tat you could count on one hand of people were actually listening to, the teacher just sat at his desk, and the kid behind me was breathing a little too loud. I honestly just wanted to go back to my house, and just lay down into a void of my comfortable mattress. 

**Heather Chandler**

Duke walked in and sat in her normal seat to the right of Mac. I hated everything. In that moment, I was just pissed. Flustered and very, very confused. Not a day in my life did I find myself confused out of my mind in just the beginning of the day. Nonetheless resulting in a day dream throughout the period. The teachers never bothered calling on me. my perfect scores proving my intelligence enough. Needless to say I never cared much for these classes. I didn't have my life planned out, sure, but I knew that half the shit I was learning now, I wouldn't need in my future. 

**Heather McNamara**

"Heather... Heather!" 

**Heather Chandler**

Hearing my name, I snap out of my trance, taking the paper Mac handed me. It was just a basic worksheet, it would be finished in less than 10 minutes, 5 at max. 

**Heather Duke**

"Are you okay?" 

I asked timidly from my spot. 

**Heather Chandler**

It was odd to hear such a timid tone from the bitchy Asian, but I took it as an apologetic sign, seeing as the girl gave no one else the tone, but myself. 

"I'm fine." 

I spit out rather quickly, my tone sharp as I watch both girls give each other a glance before turning to their pages. I just couldn't get this fucking girl out of my head. 

_Just a Freshman, right..? Who the hell is this girl?_

**Veronica Sawyer**

Soon enough the clock gets closer to the next transition period. Everyone begins scrambling for their things to pack up their bags. I didn't take much out, so it didn't take me long to just slip my supplies into my bag. Some of the kids from the hall spotted me from across the classroom and snickered to themselves. The annoying smirks got under my skin rather quickly, so I glance towards the clock, watching every corrosive second go by. 

**Heather Chandler**

The next class we strut to was Advanced Psychology. In all of my life, I never found any of my classes to be useful, but this class just kept me guessing everyday. Of course, I barely participated in the conversations that took place, but I listened intently, amused with everyone's stories and words. The one class I could be normal in, where all the nobodies were. A part of me wondered if Ms.No Name would be in there, but I chose to push the thought to the side as I nearly tripped over a Freshman, watching them scurry out of the way as Duke kicks her heel out towards them, a growl in her throat as I suppress my smirk. The one thing this bitch didn't deserve was my recognition for her actions. Today she was going to get the cold treatment she deserved. A newbie of all people. I knew we treat them horribly in this school, an act of hazing, but not once do you see the popular crew interact with someone of such a low stature. I hated the snickers I'd hear and the hollers we'd get as we walked by. The fight would be talked about until the end of the day. Then some new gossip would rise up from whatever party occurred tonight. Shit.

**Heather McNamara**

"Did you hear about the party Austin is throwing?" 

**Heather Chandler**

Hearing Mac pipe up from my side, I look over, our gazes locking for a short moment as we walk into Psychology, Duke talking to a jock in the back of the room. Assuming my position next to Mac, I reply with a small sigh.

"Do you really think my immediate concern is about this party?" 

**Heather McNamara**

I frowned, shaking my head before replying with fear in my tone. 

"You never miss a party, Heather. It wouldn't look good for your reputation." 

**Heather Chandler**

Scowling, I open my binder, taking out the summer assignments as I shoot my retort back.

"My reputation is starling, I can stand missing one party-" 

**Heather McNamara**

"What if Newbie shows up?" 

**Heather Chandler**

Freezing my actions and nearly dropping my pen in the process, I turn over, the room seemingly getting silent as though the world knew that Mac brought up the forbidden topic. She just frowned at me, fear in her eyes. 

**Heather McNamara**

"Sorry.." 

**Veronica Sawyer**

Looking at my class schedule, it seemed I had Advanced Psych. Not a bad subject, but I hope that this teacher is more brain stimulating than what I just had to mentally suffer. Walking through the halls, I read the numbers carefully as I look for the room. I know i had already learned where they were, but the constant noise suppressed my ability to think clearly. 

**Heather Chandler**

"You're fine, Heather." 

I sigh, allowing the girl comfort. No one ever got an, 'it's okay' or a, 'you're fine' from me. No one even knew nice things left my mouth, only the two girls that stood by my side day in and day out. Her soft smile was enough to force a smile out of my own bitchy features. A smile from Heather McNamara was contagious. This girl was the definition of sunshine itself. Jesus himself must've blessed this child. 

"Just don't talk about it for the remainder of today, got it?" 

Mac nodded her head, but stopped midway as she saw a certain someone in the door. Following her gaze, I froze near instantly. 


	5. Chapter 5

_ **Heather Chandler** _

_"You're fine, Heather."_

_I sigh, allowing the girl comfort. No one ever got an, 'it's okay' or a, 'you're fine' from me. No one even knew nice things left my mouth, only the two girls that stood by my side day in and day out. Her soft smile was enough to force a smile out of my own bitchy features. A smile from Heather McNamara was contagious. This girl was the definition of sunshine itself. Jesus himself must've blessed this child._

_"Just don't talk about it for the remainder of today, got it?"_

_Mac nodded her head, but stopped midway as she saw a certain someone in the door. Following her gaze, I froze near instantly._

* * *

**Veronica Sawyer**

I glance over to the teacher with a quick smile, before looking over and seeing 'The Heathers' or that's what I've heard they're called from conversations I passed by. I take the nearest open seat by the back left corner, trying to avoid them.

"Great." 

I say to myself lowly as I take out a notebook and get ready for any type of notes. I just need to keep y head in my studies and off this social situation. 

**Heather Chandler**

Watching the girl take her seat in the back corner, I quickly advert my gaze. It wasn't like me to stare at someone, nor shoot glances at them every five seconds, clearly, Mac noted as she suppressed a giggle, passing me our assignment for today. Group work, lovely. 

**Heather McNamara**

"Duke was right, you really are throwing your panties out for the newbie." 

**Heather Chandler**

"In the confines of our small area, all i did was watch her with a small glare.

"Quiet, Heather." 

Mac was one out of three to ever talk after I silenced her, she knew I didn't have the heart to tell her to shut up. My best friend since Kindergarten, she had been there for me more times than I could count.. Duke? Not so much. 

**Heather McNamara**

"It's going to be obvious to the school, Heather.." 

I mumbled as the teacher walked by, shooting Chandler a small smile. 

"I just don't want the rumors to go around. We don't need you referred to as a.. Well you know.." 

As if the word was never meant to be uttered, I whispered it, almost inaudible. 

"Dyke." 

**Heather Chandler**

All I could do was snicker. Yours truly,  _a dyke?_ The thought had never crossed my mind, in that moment it just felt like something normal, eyeing both men and women, I just never really found myself all that much looking at the guys..

**Heather McNamara**

"Your secret is safe with me, always is, always was." 

I smiled sweetly at Heather before we began our work. I could tell it was going to be a long day. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I had the feeling you get when you know someone is glaring at you, and I rub out a small kink in my shoulder. I watch the teacher begin to hand out an assignment, as one reaches my desk, I roll my eyes. 

"Group work. Great." 

I scoff at the idea of actually having to work with someone, what a pain. A bit of my hair gets in my eyes and I tuck it behind my ear as I start to write down some key points to the assignment. 

**Mrs. Smith**

"If you didn't read, this is group work. As in, not partner work, Ms.Chandler and Ms.McNamara." 

**Heather Chandler**

Looking up from our half complete paper, I let out a small sigh, clearly annoyed with the thought of needing to bring someone else into the group. Duke was in the back with the jocks, more than likely she was occupied with needs of her own, so I saw no one else who was alone.

"Everyone else has someone Mrs.Smith, our work is already half complete-" 

**Mrs. Smith**

"And I won't accept it because you didn't follow directions." 

Taking their paper, I ripped it in half, leaving it on their desk for them to dispose of later. Chandler raised a brow at me as I begun to look around, spotting a lone wolf seated in the back left corner of my classroom.

"Ms.Sawyer, please come accompany Ms.McNamara and Ms.Chandler, you three are now working on this assignment together. Any ifs, ands, or buts, and it'll go as a 0."

**Heather Chandler**

Being handed another page, I scowl, glaring at the back of the woman's head as she walked away.

**Heather McNamara**

"You can sit right over here! I don't bite, I swear." 

I smiled brightly to the newbie.

**Heather Chandler**

****It was so like her to be so warm and welcoming, it was just how she operated. Watching her give me a reassuring smile, I simply shake my head, writing my name down on the paper, passing it to her for her to do the same.

**Veronica Sawyer**

****Well, I don't want a zero on my first assignment in this class. I grab my things, I stand up and head over to the group. I take a seat in the group before looking at the assignment sheet, I open up my notebook back to the page I was on and begin to work on the questions. It was definitely intriguing, but not complex.


	6. Chapter 6

_ **Veronica Sawyer** _

_****Well, I don't want a zero on my first assignment in this class. I grab my things, I stand up and head over to the group. I take a seat in the group before looking at the assignment sheet, I open up my notebook back to the page I was on and begin to work on the questions. It was definitely intriguing, but not complex._

* * *

**Heather Chandler**

Raising a brow at the question, i look at the page, handing it over to 'Sawyer', to write her name on it. 

"You can't exactly just sit there in silence." 

I let out in a small hiss. When it came to grades, the thought of dropping lower than an A+ pissed me off a lot. I had perfect grades and wasn't about to lose them to some new kid. 

**Heather McNamara**

"We sorta have to ask each other questions and such, so being quiet isn't an option." 

I tried to reword Heather's sentence, making it sound nicer as I offered a smile to the girl. 

"Trust me, if we could all have worked on this alone, I think half the class would have fallen asleep. These kids are boring, you know?" 

Upon hearing that, I looked over, seeing Heather raise a brow at me. Quickly I let out a timid rebuttal to my own words. 

"Not you, Heather. Just, everyone else. By everyone else, not including you, or me, or anyone at this table really, and-" 

**Heather Chandler**

"I get it, Mac." 

She snapped her mouth shut rather quickly, an apologetic smile in her words as we awaited for the girl to write her name on the paper. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

Writing my name down, I look back to my notebook with a soft sigh.

"My bad." 

I let out a bit low, but loud enough to hear as I look at the two girls. The new school was a bit troubling, especially when you have everyone eyeballing you.

"So, the assignment is due by the end of class?" 

**Heather Chandler**

"Yes, it is. And class ends in 30, so we need to get working." 

I don't hesitate in reply, not caring how my tone was acidic. Mac must've noticed as she took the paper, clicking her mechanical pencil with a small smile to Sawyer. 

**Heather McNamara**

"Yeah, it won't be hard, Heather and I had it halfway done. It's just opinionated questions." 

**Heather Chandler**

Informing her, the girl clad in yellow looked back my way. I wasn't going to answer them out loud, I knew I was meant to, but a part of me didn't want to give my opinion on certain questions, but I knew i'd have to. A small roll of my eyes was all I gave as Heather went to ask me a question, but instead turned to Sawyer. 

**Heather McNamara**

"What do you believe a good definition of fear would be?" 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Fear? I believe fear is a feeling we get when we experience something we are afraid of or something we cannot comprehend." 

I say as I look to the Heather dressed in red, before glancing towards the clock. 

**Heather Chandler**

Noticing the girl's eyes on me, I look right back, my icy blue gaze more than likely sharper than I would have liked for it to be.

**Heather McNamara**

"Interesting!" 

I smile as I write down her response, my eyes lighting up as I give my own response to the question.

"I think fear is a learned thing. It comes from experiences that we feel uncertain of." 

Heather shrugged as I looked at her, so I finish writing down my response, then I turn back to her, handing her the pencil and paper. 

"Heather?" 

**Heather Chandler**

Taking both the pencil and paper, I sigh, not even wanting to say it aloud, but the teacher's eyes were on me in that moment. 

"Defining fear is something you simply can't do, it's impossible. Everyone has their own definition of the word fear, similar to the word perfect, it's an opinionated word, much like the assignment itself. You can't define it, there is no proper definition. Fear is what we don't understand, what we don't know. It's-" 

Hearing a loud laugh from the back of the room, I wince.  **Wince.** When the fuck do I wince? Mac noticed as she instantly had a hand resting on my forearm. 

**Heather McNamara**

"Hey, you don't need to put anymore, or talk anymore.. It's okay, that's enough." 

**Heather Chandler**

Great.. Finishing up my response, Mac sighs, turning her attention back to the page before reading off the next question. 

**Heather McNamara**

"Your opinion on..." 

My eyes widen near instantly and I raise my hand immediately. 

**Heather Chandler**

"What?" 

I ask looking at her, there were no questions I hadn't answered in the first portion of this assignment, I suppose the second portion was more opinion based. 

**Heather McNamara**

"I think she gave us the wrong paper.. Mrs. Smith." 

**Heather Chandler**

As the girl got up quickly, I look to Sawyer, brows raised in confusion as I watch the girl walk up to the teacher, clearly upset with something. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Your answer was definitely a winner. Don't let some mouth breather intervene your opinion." 

I say keeping my eyes on my notebook as I jot down some more notes, and I glance over to the other girl who went to the teacher in a hurry. Weird, wonder what it was. 

**Heather Chandler**

"Wondering what has her panties in a scrunch?" 

I ask looking over at her wondering eyes. I was wondering too, I had no clue why she walked off. She seemed purely scared and upset with what one of the questions were asking. I just hope we wouldn't have to find out what that question was. 

**Mrs. Smith**

"Must I remind you of your grade in this class, Ms.McNamara? You're running a 99, this will bring you up to a perfect 100-" 

**Heather McNamara**

"But this is absurd! Why're you asking kids their opinions on this? You don't know what they've been through! You don't ask people that! It's like asking a woman her weight, you just, you don't do that!" 

**Heather Chandler**

Half the class was looking at her at this point, all eyes on the upset girl in yellow. I hated seeing her so upset, Mac never raised her voice, and if she did, she always held a good reason for it. 

**Mrs. Smith**

"This course is meant to have touchy subjects, McNamara, if you have problems with that, then drop to the regular course where you'll just watch CSI all year." 

**Heather Chandler**

Frowning at the end of their conversation, Mac walked back, clearly unhappy as I could see her eyes glassed over. Whatever she was meant to ask us, I guess it wasn't going to end all that well.

"Heather?" 

The girl just looked at me, shaking her head as she sat down, silent as she had the paper turned over. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

The question upset her, it must be a soft spot for her. I look back down to my notebook keeping my nose out of their business. I'll let them talk as I keep writing down some different answers to the first couple of questions. I glance at the clock once more, seeing the time slowly pass. 

**Heather Chandler**

"Heather, this is a grade." 

I watched the girl, reminding her softly of the fact that she could bring her grade up or let it drop.

**Heather McNamara**

"I know, Heather.. It's just-" 

**Heather Chandler**

"Heather, it's a grade." 

I let my hand rest firmly on the girl's shoulder, smiling warmly to remind her of what was needed to be done. No one saw this soft side, I never allowed anyone to see it aside from the girl in yellow. 

**Heather McNamara**

"You can answer last, Heather.. Just please.. I-" 

**Heather Chandler**

"It's okay." 

Looking at the girl, I await to hear the question. She turned to Sawyer, her words quiet as she spoke, soft, clam, timid..

**Heather McNamara**

"What's your opinion on rape? Why they do it, what causes them to do it.. Why they find it okay? Anything on the topic really..." 

**Heather Chandler**

Hearing this, everything froze. I felt my heart stop beating and I looked at the girl, my eyes dulling from their normal icy blue gaze, turning to a more dull grey. In that moment, everything felt wrong. Cold, frigid, I didn't want to think about it, I didn't want to think about the question I didn't want to answer it, I-

**Heather McNamara**

"Don't answer it, please.." 

**Heather Chandler**

Mac pleaded, resting her hand on my own. I was shaking.. I didn't even notice until she ran her finger over my knuckles, didn't notice how my leg had begun to bounce on its own accord, how my eyes glazed over in a sorrowful hue. Fuck this class. Fuck that grade. And fuck this teacher. 

**Heather McNamara**

"I tried, Heather. I really did, she-It's a grade, and, and-" 

**Heather Chandler**

"Heather," 

Looking her directly in the eyes, I take my hand out from under her's, placing it over her's as a sign of comfort. The first day and this is what we get.. To remember our fucked up Junior year. 

"It's not your fault, it's not your problem, just write her response and I'll write mine down at the end. Star it, I'll go back to it." 

All she did was nod and turn to Sawyer. This was great.. I could see Duke out of the corner of my eye, she knew she heard, she frowned turning back to her group. Just great..


	7. Chapter 7

_ **Heather Chandler** _

_"Heather,"_

_Looking her directly in the eyes, I take my hand out from under her's, placing it over her's as a sign of comfort. The first day and this is what we get.. To remember our fucked up Junior year._

_"It's not your fault, it's not your problem, just write her response and I'll write mine down at the end. Star it, I'll go back to it."_

_All she did was nod and turn to Sawyer. This was great.. I could see Duke out of the corner of my eye, she knew she heard, she frowned turning back to her group. Just great.._

* * *

**Veronica Sawyer**

The question caught me off guard causing me to swallow a bit harder than I realized. I felt a bit of tension lingering in the air, and I breathed out softly. 

"I believe that those people consider that act okay in their twisted sense of morality, sometimes out of disturbing desire, and maybe they find themselves in a position where they see no other choice." 

I left my answer like a shot in the dark abyss of unknown. 

**Heather Chandler**

Hearing the words, I watch Mac write them down. It was the last question on the page from what I could see, and she wrote her own response, staying quiet as she wrote it. She didn't bother speaking what she had put on the paper, and a part of me expected that as much. 

**Mrs. Smith**

"Two more minutes!" 

**Heather Chandler**

The call from Mrs. Smith forced me back to reality as I forced myself to take the pencil from Mac. I wrote my response, it would've turned into an essay if it hadn't been for Heather's hand resting on my shoulder, telling me time was up as she took the paper. I felt vulnerable. Unable to move on in that moment, just- The bell rang. Saving us. Saving me. Getting up rather quickly, I gathered my things, glaring down the teacher as she took the paper from McNamara. You've got to be fucking kidding me. Duke was at my side in the matter of moments, her words almost hurtful as she spoke. 

**Heather Duke**

"You didn't answer it, did you? Not that I expected you too, but-" 

**Heather Chandler**

"Shut up, Heather." 

I gathered my things, taking Mac's bag by the straps and handing it to her as she arrived at the table. Looking between my girls and then Sawyer, I couldn't stop myself from walking away, I didn't want to be in that class. Halfway through the week I knew i might switch out, but it wouldn't go over well at all with my parents, so I guess I was screwed..

**Veronica Sawyer**

Breathing out in a bit of a tired tone, I don't exactly want to sit in another class but it had to be done. I had Advanced Geometry next, at least that'll be easy enough to just finish off the day. I start to pack up my things as I wait for the bell to ring. 

**Heather Chandler**

Sitting in Advanced Literature, I can't help, but daze off. I wasn't even listening to the lecture the teacher was giving, nor was I focused on the hand that rested on my knee underneath my desk. I just shook. Everything just had been recalled and I wanted to go home. I didn't want to go to Austin's party tonight, I'd rather stay in the confines of my home and let the school ask questions as to why their Queen wasn't attending a stupid party. Scowling at the thought, the bell rang, time passing quickly and that was the end of the period, moving into lunch. Being that I had most of my credits, I didn't have to sit through three more periods after lunch, only one and then I had study hall or could leave. More than likely myself and Mac would leave, I found no point in staying, there wasn't a reason. 

**Heather McNamara**

"So.. Are you staying for Advanced Eco?" 

**Heather Chandler**

Remaining silent as we walk through the halls, I make it to my locker, closing my things in there. 

"Of course, I'm staying." 

Mac frowned, clearly not okay with the action, but she just sighed, closing her locker beside mine. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

Rubbing out the bore from my eyes, I walk to my locker, exchanging my textbooks from my back to the locker and vice versa. I was ready to finally just take a small break from classes. The mess hall, the lunchroom, the school dining area, whatever it was called, I just hate the noise. 

**Heather Chandler**

Reaching our table promptly, I set my bag down, not even bothering with the sandwich Mac had brought for all three of us. We were never seen eating the school slop, one of us always brought lunch for the rest. 

**Heather Duke**

"You have to eat something, Heather. People are going to think you're starving yourself again." 

I spoke up from my spot, having finished my sandwich I turn the cap on my Diet Coke. 

**Heather Chandler**

"Sorry, I don't scarf my food down like a goddamn potbelly pig." 

Folding my arms, I lean back in my seat, watching the girl in green roll her eyes as she folded up the foil that had been around her sandwich. I just wanted to leave. Maybe I would skip Advanced Eco, my father believed I didn't need the class anyways, it was the first day and my uncle taught the class, it wouldn't be hard to pass, nor skip. The thought lingered in my mind as I let my eyes roam across the cafeteria. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I walk into the nearly crowded lunchroom, heading over to the line that leads into the kitchen. I hate the smell of someone who can't learn how to use soap when they shower, I breathe through my mouth to avoid the pungent smell, the line slowly moving up. 

**Heather Chandler**

My eyes rest upon Sawyer throughout the crowd. I couldn't tell what it was, but I was drawn to her rather quickly, just like I had been this morning. 

**Heather Duke**

"Still with this new kid?" 

I followed Heather's gaze, snickering out my response. 

**Heather McNamara**

"Just drop it, Heather." 

I sighed as I looked between the two of them. Chandler seemed glad to know she wasn't the only one done with Duke's bullshit. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I take whatever was given to me with a stoic expression as I let her know my name. The lunch lady writes it down and I go to find a seat somewhere, the corner seemed alright. It seemed clean enough to just sit up against the wall and eat. I see people look at me and laugh to themselves. 

"Assholes.." 

**Heather Chandler**

"Oh, hell no." 

Getting up almost instantly, I feel Mac grab my wrist, forcing me to sit back down. The sudden contact was annoying and I had half a nerve to smack her, but I just sat there and glared at her. She was trying to remind me of who I was. Heather Chandler didn't save newbies, she let them suffer like the rest of the school had been forced to.

**Heather Duke**

"You really-" 

**Heather Chandler**

"Shut the fuck up, Heather."

It was now the fifth time telling this bitch to shut up, my patience had run so low.

**Heather Duke**

"Sorry, Heather." 

I mustered out, clearly pissed. 


	8. Chapter 8

_ **Heather Duke** _

_"Sorry, Heather."_

_I mustered out, clearly pissed._

* * *

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Disgusting." 

I take a bite of the somewhat rubbery chicken sandwich, washing it down with a carton paper flaked milk. Out of all things I dislike, which I had plenty, I dislike school food, but it was food nonetheless. I leaned against the wall, consuming what I could before throwing the rest away and heading to the bathroom. 

**Heather Chandler**

Watching the girl leave, I had the urge to go after her, but I remained seated. I didn't chase people. People chased me. Although who I wanted would fall at my feet any second, it seemed like this girl had yet to do that, if she'd do it at all. 

**Heather Duke**

"I have a jock to go talk to, Tom is running the bar tonight, have to help him." 

**Heather Chandler**

Paying no mind to Duke, I look to McNamara who simply shrugs at me, her gaze full of concern. 

**Heather McNamara**

"You're really crushing, Heather-" 

**Heather Chandler**

"I'm not 'crushing'. I don't crush on people." 

Pushing the sandwich back to Mac, I frown as she gives me that look. It was a look we both knew all too well, this was gonna be great. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

Looking in the mirror, I groaned slightly as I wipe a small smudge of ketchup off my jacket sleeve. 

"Damn, at least it's not noticeable." 

I wash my hands, dry them, and stay near the sink, waiting for lunch to finally be over. 

**Heather Chandler**

My desires made me go on, getting up, I look to Mac.

"I'll meet you by my Porsche. Tell Donnie that we'll take our work home." 

With that she nodded and walked off, leaving me to myself. It was a first, being left alone, but I needed to do what I wanted to do. Walking out of the cafeteria, those who stood in my way parted to the side, giving me a clear passage to the bathroom. Opening the door, I acted as though I expected no one else to be in there, paying no mind to Sawyer at the counter as I give her my signature smirk, walking to the mirror to fix up my lipstick as well as my hair. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I fix up my collar from leaning on the counter with boredom. I didn't really expect anyone to be in here yet. Especially when everyone was too busy with laughing at my incident. It'll blow over soon enough, and I'll gain back my demeanor. 

"School is a drag sometimes." 

**Heather Chandler**

"You're not wrong there." 

I mutter in reply, fixing the edge to my lipstick. It had smudged here and there, fixing it with a napkin and some water wasn't exactly hard to do. My hair was perfect, no problems there. Pulling down my blazer, I fix it around my chest and turn to her, a small smirk playing on my lips as I speak. 

"So when did you roll in, Sawyer?" 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"I made it to town last week, I took last Saturday to come in and get my schedule." 

I say as I peer in my pocket to see if I left my dollar at home or not. I brought it for the vending machine outside so when I walk, I have a drink.

"I heard there's supposed to be some party going on." 

**Heather Chandler**

Hearing the mention of the party, I don't bother stopping the exasperated sigh that leaves me. 

"Austin Fletcher. Star Quarterback. He's holding a welcoming back party at his house at 7, goes till whenever everyone passes out." 

Looking her up and down, I can't help the bitchy snicker that normally leaves my mouth when I judge someone. Such a bitch, I know. 

"Didn't take you for the partying type." 

Noticing my bitchy demeanor, I quickly try to cover it up, much like McNamara would, yet failing, just spilling out unneeded information.

"Neither am I, the trick is getting yourself blackout drunk to where you don't remember a thing. Yet every time that happens, you still remember bits and pieces, awful if I'm being honest with you." 

**Veronica Sawyer**

Nodding, I keep my eye trained on the mirror as I fix a random strand of hair in my eye.

"Never know till you try it." 

I chuckle to myself as I begin towards the door, placing a pen into my pocket. 

**Heather Chandler**

Walking after her, I take her hand before she opened the door. No one needed to know I was grabbing a newbie's hand. Hence why I did it behind closed doors. 

"Are you going to the party? A yes or no answer would be appreciated." 

I didn't even realize how I almost towered over the girl in heels. I towered over most people, but she was just about my height without my heels on. It would be amusing in other terms.. Turning the girl around to where her back had hit the door wasn't what I had planned on doing. Almost pinning the girl against the door in other terms.. Instantly letting go of her hand, my face flushed red, almost matching the color of my blazer. Heather Chandler, flushed? Frustrated? Nervous? This wasn't how I operated at all, what the fuck? 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Hmm, since you put it so nicely. I'll go." 

I was caught off guard again, I didn't really know what to say. The party didn't seem intriguing to me, I've never really been to one though. 

"I'd appreciate it if I could move." 

I laugh a little as I see her face almost match the red of a tomato. 

**Heather Chandler**

Backing up, I fix my blazer, acting as though what I had done was completely okay. I couldn't stop the next words leaving my mouth. 

"Do you need a ride there? Clothes? Coming in with the Heathers will probably be your best bet. No one will really bother you then." 

I mutter out, almost as though I was annoyed with the sentence. I didn't mind being the center of attention most days. Showing up with three other girls would be great instead of just the two. Mac normally stayed by my side until Ron arrived and Duke left instantly as we arrived to find Tom. Normally, I was left alone, dancing on the dance floor, drunk off my ass, the lingering smell of alcohol in the air, the feeling of an erection grinding into your ass.. It'd be nice to have someone who would actually be by my side the entire time.. I didn't want to seem desperate though, my problems weren't her own, but I'd appreciate the act if she came. We'd skip the rest of lunch, skip the last three periods and get out of here. Go shopping more likely, doesn't look like she has the best of things to wear, but I knew I needed to calm myself down. I probably seemed psychotic, still standing too close to the girl, looking down at her from my spot. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Sure. I'd appreciate a ride." 

I smile as I adjust myself. It was a bit odd that she would be helping me out with such vigor. It would be fun if I had someone to go with though. 

"What time did you have in mind?"

**Heather Chandler**

"What classes do you have right now?" 

The bell rings and I push my hand into the bathroom door, paying no mind to the way I currently leaned over her. Sure, I could feel heat rising in my stomach considering the girl made my stomach do flips here and there, but I was professional. At least I tried to make myself out to be. Looking from my hand to the girl, I give a small smile, making it seem as though I did it with everyone. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"I have electives left." 

I look over to my left, seeing that her hand was on the door. 

"Nothing completely important." 

I shrug off the topic, school wasn't that important especially when it was art and gym left. 

**Heather Chandler**

"Good." 

Staying there, I shoot my eyes down to her attire and then slowly trail them back up, letting a smirk play along my lips. I would get the hang of it. 

"I don't suppose you have anything to wear to this party, do you?" 

Even if she did, it wasn't what I wanted to see her in. We'd be going out, regardless of whether or not she wanted to. She was showing up with the Heathers. The Queens of high school. Well, that title was more so reserved for yours truly, but of course, I didn't get my spot alone. Turning my attention back to the girl before me, my icy blue eyes glaze over, darkening ever so slightly as I heard footsteps scurrying outside the door. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Well, we should get going." 

I say as I hear the footsteps outside the door. I'm not sure why she was eyeballing me up and down, I honestly don't understand why people do flirtation.

"I probably will figure out my apparel when I head to my house." 

Letting out a laugh, I keep my breath steady. 

**Heather Chandler**

Looking to the door, I look back to her, rolling my eyes. 

"Trust me, we don't need to go anywhere. I have one class and then study hall for the rest of the day. I'm leaving and so are you." 

Taking my hand off the door, I allow her space, almost cursing at the way we were no longer close to one another. A foot apart, but peering down at the girl had been quite the treat. The vibrations in the pocket on my blazer made me roll my eyes as I pull my phone out, seeing the texts from Mac. 

**Where are you? Mrs. Fletchling is up my ass!**

"Shit." 

I mutter, replying quickly. 

**I'll be there in 2. We have company.**

Slipping my phone back into my pocket, I step back, looking to the door, as if waiting for her to open it for me, more so waiting to see her response to leaving school early. Not that she had a choice in the matter. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Lead the way." 

Stepping away from the door, I allow her to go out first. It's not like I know where I'm going, and I hear it's polite to let people out first. I make sure I straightened up my jacket, and wait for Heather to start our course. 


	9. Chapter 9

_ **Veronica Sawyer** _

_"Lead the way."_

_Stepping away from the door, I allow her to go out first. It's not like I know where I'm going, and I hear it's polite to let people out first. I make sure I straightened up my jacket, and wait for Heather to start our course._

* * *

**Heather Chandler**

Almost frowning as she doesn't open the door, I throw it open, making my way down the hall, not bothering to look back to see if she had been following. Getting Mrs. Fletchling off of Heather's ass was going to be great. And now she'd be on mine. 

**Mrs. Fletchling**

"Ah, Heather."

**Heather Chandler**

Hearing the sneering voice, I look over to the front doors, watching her tap her foot with Heather by her side. 

"Mrs. Fletchling." 

I greet the woman with almost no enthusiasm at all.

**Mrs. Fletchling**

"Where do you think you two are going?" 

I looked between the two Heathers, not even noticing that Sawyer was right around the corner. 

**Heather Chandler**

"Heading home." 

I reply simply, I found no need to say anything more. 

**Mrs. Fletchling**

"And missing class?" 

** Heather Chandler **

Almost laughing at her words, I let my bitchy demeanor come through, maybe a little too harsh, but I didn't care. 

"The papers are at home. Did you forget my uncle teaches Economics? And I'm not going to sit in this dump for two periods of studying that I don't need to do." 

My tone seemed to offset her as she took a small step back as I took my own forward. Taking my keys out of my blazer pocket, I watch her step aside, Mac already scurrying out the door. 

"Now, if you'll excuse me." 

Stepping aside from the woman, I watch her walk into her office, muttering to herself. 

"Sawyer, lets go." 

I yell out the front doors to the school, waiting at the bottom of the stairs, watching Mac's eyes light up. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

Overhearing, I shake my head behind the doors; making my way down, I slide on the railing, the rest of the steps ad continued towards them. I didn't really know what to say, my first day is becoming more interesting as it goes on. Hopefully it's not going to suck. 

**Heather McNamara**

"Hey, Sawyer!" 

I grin, following closely behind Heather. 

**Heather Chandler**

Taking the front, our triangle walks towards my Porsche, the beauty sitting away from the rest of the parked cars. You could never trust high school students when it came to cars, that's one thing my father told me that I actually bothered to listen to. 

"Shit." 

Stopping, I turn around to look at Mac. She stops, looking a little scared at my annoyed tone. 

**Heather McNamara**

"The Porsche only seats two. Fuck." 

**Heather Chandler**

Hearing the younger girl curse amused me as she pulled her phone out. 

"Calling Duke?" 

**Heather McNamara**

"Uh huh." 

I muttered, kicking a stray stone to the side. 

**Heather Chandler**

"Don't you have spares to her Jeep?" 

**Heather McNamara**

I nodded, but continued waiting for her to pick up. 

"If we're going to the mall, the police are going to be swarming that place." 

**Heather Chandler**

Nodding to the truth, I look to Sawyer, raising a brow. 

"Get in." 

Gesturing to my blood red Porsche, I look to Mac, laughing as I see her yell at Duke who was already starting down the steps to the school.

**Heather Duke**

"And here I was thinking I'd get to stay in school for once." 

**Heather Chandler**

"Not in a million years." 

I reply with a malevolent snicker that held more than I wanted it to.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I step into the nicely painted car, it was beautiful. I haven't seen such a nice car in a while. Closing the door, I put on the seat belt, looking directly ahead. This was a new experience for me, I've never been one to take class off, but eh, no one cares about the students that much to stop you from leaving. 

"Nice ride." 

**Heather Chandler**

"I know, don't make a mess out of it." 

Sitting in the driver's seat, I close the door softly. My car was my child. The one good thing I got out of my father, aside from the weekly allowances of 1000 dollars, more if I was an extra good girl, according to him. Turning the key in the ignition, I listen to the purr of the engine, almost purring with delight myself. She was pure beauty. While my car was my child, I didn't mind tearing out of the parking lot. The car went from 1 to 80 rather quickly. Tearing down the road, I could hear Duke's and Mac's laughter as I went flying down the road, avoiding the car that had been trying to pass me, pissing them off as cars came from the other side. 

"So! We're heading to the mall, because you look like a slob, and you're not showing up at this party with us unless you look as hot as me. Not physically possible but we'll get you somewhat close." 

**Veronica Sawyer**

Looking at my attire, I'd say I dressed nicely. I didn't take it to offense though, I knew it wasn't intentional, at least I hope not. 

"The mall is probably a little buckled down with blues." 

Keeping my gaze straight, I get an odd feeling in my foot. It tingles when I move it, dam, it fell asleep. I try to restore my foot's blood flow and move it around a little. 

**Heather Chandler**

Looking over with a raised brow, I look back to the road, stopping at a light. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

It wasn't everyday I heard slang from basic people, I was used to the girl's in my Porsche, one on top of the other. Not a nobody going to be a somebody giving me their childish slang. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"The cops must be a bit watchful in the mall." 

I was used to calling cops, "blues", from a group I was in throughout middle school. I correct my slang for the sake of understanding, I look over to a person on the street. A homeless person was out begging for money, just there, I could never believe that they let themselves get that way. 

**Heather Chandler**

"Oh." 

Heating up a little bit from my own stupidity, I regain my composure, replying. 

"The police aren't our problem, trust me. Duke makes sure of that." 

Pulling into the parking lot, I slow my pace down, following behind Duke as she finds a spot near the back. Pulling in next to her, I park the car with ease, leaning back in the seat for a short moment, just staying there in silence. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

Finally pulling in, a small smile crosses my face, I've never actually had anyone to go and buy clothes with me. 

"So, this is the mall?" 

I look at the structure, not really sure what to make of it, the building looked nice. I'm sure they'll have something decent to wear in there. I tap my pocket for my wallet, and I sigh in relief when I feel the bulge in my front right pant leg. 

**Heather Chandler**

"Yes, it is. And we're heading straight to the back, there's a good dress store there. Duke and Mac are going to go elsewhere, so stay by me. And so help me God if you manage to somehow break something, i will sit there and watch you cut your hands picking the pieces up." 

Slamming the door to my Porsche as I get out, I slip my keys into my pocket on my blazer, smiling to Mac and Duke as they get out.

**Heather Duke**

"What style are we going for?" 

I ask as I lock my Jeep, turning around to look at Chandler.

**Heather Chandler**

"I was more than likely going to do a shaded smokey look and then maybe-"

**Heather Duke**

"Lipstick?"

**Heather Chandler**

"Dark red." 

**Heather Duke**

"Dark red?" 

**Heather McNamara**

"Bright red?" 

**Heather Chandler**

"No, dark red." 

**Heather Duke**

"Why dark?" 

**Heather Chandler**

Looking at Duke with a raised brow, I turn to look Sawyer up and down, looking back to Duke as if she's an idiot. 

"She's a party virgin." 

Both Heather's 'oh'ed', nodding their heads in response. 

**Heather Duke**

"Going all out?" 

**Heather Chandler**

Nodding my head, we head towards the store. I shoot out commands here and there, where the girl's would be heading and how much they should be spending on the girl. Duke only offered up 500, Mac didn't seem to care, and myself, well, I didn't care to comment. 

"Chop chop ladies." 

Reaching the front of the mall, we walk into the air conditioned place and I can't help, but smirk at the familiar layout of the place. We knew where we were going, this wasn't our first run in on a makeover. 

**Heather McNamara**

"Meet at Sephora?"

**Heather Chandler**

"No, meet at Iglos." 

**Heather Duke**

"What the fuck is that?" 

**Heather Chandler**

"The new slushee place next to the deli." 

**Heather McNamara**

"Oh, okay!" 

**Heather Chandler**

With that Mac turned on her heels, skipping happily with Duke down the way, clearly pleased with this adventure. Turning to Sawyer, I look at the girl, a small smirk as I take her hand, heading off in the direction of the store I spoke about.

"This shouldn't take long." 

I reassured the girl with a harsh tone, not even seeming to care if we did. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Uh huh." 

All these sudden movements threw me off my balance. I did my best to keep up, seeing a couple stores here and there. I was being dragged around, ordered, and maybe threatened, I'm still not sure. A dress? I wasn't a dress type of gal, and I don't even know if I'll be there long, I honestly wanted to just see what it was like to get the hell out of home. 

**Heather Chandler**

"Black or purple?" 

I ask over my shoulder, not bothering to turn around as I wink at a guy who had been staring for quite some time. It was amusing how quickly men decided to latch onto a woman. Even an ounce of cleavage and you had them under your finger. It was how I got most of the jocks wrapped around my own.

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Eh, black isn't bad." 

I reply keeping my mind on some delicious pizza I had the other night. I might order some after the party is over, hopefully I'm not out extremely late. Keeping my pace, I look to my outfit I had on, I still see no reason to veer off my general style. 

**Heather Chandler**

"Good. I couldn't see you wearing purple." 

Pivoting on my heel into the store, I smile brightly to the man behind the counter, smirking as he gawks slightly. They all did. Sawyer would look good in black, she already looked good in black as was, so finding her a dress wouldn't be hard and then we'd be on our merry fucking way. It wouldn't take long to do her hair and makeup, maybe around an hour or so, and then we had to worry about ourselves. 

"Shit." 

I curse aloud, spotting a black dress instantly that stood out. It wasn't too short, just a little above the knee, but it was cute. 

"Try this on." 

Picking it up, I hand it to her, gesturing to the room in the back. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

Looking at the dress I was handed, I take it without much hesitation. As much as dresses weren't my style, I suppose I'd amuse the girl with allowing her to see me in one. 

Entering the fitting room, I could hear the clack of her heels stop and I feel a shiver run down my spine as I look at myself in the mirror. Running a hand through my hair, I let out a final breath as I slowly begin to take off my jacket. 

"Never again, Ronnie..  _Never again."_

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is a roleplay, just like Dark Truth, the chapters are chosen to end when I feel them fit to be worthy of owning the name of a chapter. If I don't think it's long enough, or it comes out to be really short, my apologies, I'm trying my best here kids.   
> But....
> 
> IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN ROLEPLAYING WITH ME!   
> I am a huge roleplayer and am open to plenty of different things, currently just being Heathers and Mean Girls.   
> Who I normally play: Heather Chandler, Heather McNamara, Veronica Sawyer, Regina George, or Janis Sarkisian. I'm open to a whole bunch of different things, so literally just comment down below if you have any sort of interest! I mainly stick to Kik or Discord. :)
> 
> ~Cya Next Time!   
> -Chandler


End file.
